Peter Parker (Earth-61610)
Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man, is an active superhuman vigilante (Marvel) in the New York City of Earth-61610. Biography Early Life Born Peter Benjamin Parker, Peter was raised in Manhattan by Richard and Mary Parker. Although both parents loved him dearly, both were radical (read: mad) scientists employed by Osborn Corporations, renowned scientific research company and generally a radical scientist think-tank, and thus neither had much time or attention to spare for Peter. His childhood was generally spent alone. Peter began showing signs of brilliance at an early age, and perhaps as much to win affection from his parents as anything, he took up an interest in various fields of science, particularly mechanics and chemistry. His reasons for persuing such fields quickly shifted from a cry for attention to passionate love for the fields themselves, and in the grand tradition of radical scientists, often exhibited more passion and creativity than common sense. Between his intelligence, his interests, and an uncertainty in social connections deemed "creepy" by peers, Peter was a natural target for bullying in elementary and middle school. The regular torment courtesy of such characters as Eugene "Flash" Thompson and Carl King contributed to a developing social anxiety, and a difficulty associating with or opening up to other people was a weakness Peter would retain for the rest of his life. Early Adolescence By the time he was enrolled in Midtown High School, Peter had developed a resentment of his parents and a passionate hatred of bullies, and more broadly abuses of power over others of any kind. Most of this anger and hate, however, was hidden by fear of being met with repulsion or fear in others, and he found comfort in the liberty of sarcasm and snide remarks. Having spent his entire childhood up to this point largely without friends, he was taken off guard by social butterfly (and his neighbor across the hall) Mary-Jane Watson's sudden interest in him, although this due to her general attitude of "I've already decided I like you" rather than any romantic affection. Although they didn't become friends per se, the two struck up a generally cordial relationship, and Peter found himself in the unofficial role of techie for Mary-Jane's developing rock band The Mary Janes. OsCorp Expo Under normal circumstances, Osborn Corporations (stylized as OsCorp) is a fairly secretive company. Any corporation that employs radical scientists en masse has to be, seeing as radical scientists are only slightly more well-liked than mutants, but during the January of Peter's freshman year of high school OsCorp decided to stage an exhibition of some of their safer projects. Peter, being the only one in his Biology class to get 100% on the previous semester's final, recieved two tickets to said expo, and although one of them was almost immediately destroyed by Flash, he was able to protect the second. At the expo Peter met Gwendolyn Stacy, a student of a rival school, and the two immediately took a liking to each other. During a tour of the Recombinant Biology lab, however, automatic weapon fire from a few floors below announced the presence of someone who disagreed with the whole "radical science" deal. When the gunman made his way up to the Recombinant lab, Peter, moving quickly, saved the life of Dr. Curtis Connors and temporarily incapacitated the gunman, in the process accidentally compromising a containment procedure for several experimental spiders grown from recombinant DNA and a serum similar to the one developed by Dr. Bruce Banner and Dr. Betty Ross several years prior. The gunman was taken into custody by police (notably one Captain George Stacy), and Peter was harshly berated for his damage to the laboratory equipment. Unbeknownst to everyone, several spiders had escaped, and one of them had bitten Peter's hand. Abuse of Powers After a night of restless sleep interspersed with periods of excruciating pain, Peter awoke the next morning to discover a host of superhuman abilities, ranging from vastly increased strength and speed to a hyper-attunment with vibrations in the air and objects he was in contact with. At school the same day, he found himself once again a target of Flash Thompson, and in a fit of rage he broke the bully's nose and was immediately suspended for it. Although he had felt a flash of horror at his act of violence, it was ignored in favor of anger and he questioned why he was punished for his act of violence when members of the school's sports team got away with similar acts on a regular basis. It was during this rant that he discovered the spider's corpse on his body and realized what had happened, and he left school in a panic. After calming down (and accidentally discovering the ability to jump 100 feet in the air and stick to walls), Peter managed to contact one Dr. Albert Moon, a soft-spoken scientist who had been working in the Recombinant Lab. Fearing recognition, he wore a mask when meeting him, and the hasty explanation of his experiences prompted Dr. Moon to nickname him "Spider Boy," to Peter's annoyance. Several tests established that Peter's DNA had been retrovirally altered (which he already knew), that his cells had been renewed through the modified Hulk serum (which he had suspected), and that his mutations were stabilizing and would not alter his physiology further (which was a welcome if surprising relief). As Peter began to speculate what he would do with these newfound abilities, he became aware of an underground fight club frequented by more unsavory mutants and those who had undergone biological experimentation. Such mutations and experimentations rarely yield positive results, so the anonymous young man quickly became a force to be reckoned with. Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Oz Formula Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Scientists